


Herida

by Becky_Ishtar



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, HOMRA - Freeform, M/M, Sad, unlikely love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 23:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14175303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becky_Ishtar/pseuds/Becky_Ishtar
Summary: "Eric es una constante herida infectada y no debe dejar que Fujishima se contagie."





	Herida

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ni K Project ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esto es de fans para fans, sin fines de lucro.
> 
> Consejo: escuchad "Periscope" de Papa Roach mientras leéis el fic.

* * *

Fujishima se ríe en una carcajada estridente, casi contagiosa. Se limpia las pequeñas lágrimas que se escurren de la esquina de sus ojos, pero no importa cuánto intente secarlas, pues estas siguen brotando sin parar. Hay muchas otras risas, más sonoras incluso que las de Fujishima. Pero Eric solo escucha la suya.

El gracioso sonido que hace con la nariz cada vez que toma aire para volver a reírse, las mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo, las pequeñas arruguitas que se le forman debajo de los ojos, la expresión de plena felicidad que recorre sus facciones.

Esa expresión que nunca le va a dedicar a él.

Eric se encoge, las rodillas al pecho, la cabeza gacha, pero, por mucho que lo intenta, no puede apartar la mirada. No puede dejar de mirarle, de verle tan feliz y radiante. Es como un imán que le empuja a observarle, a querer acercarse a él pase lo  que pase, a quedarse a su lado para siempre y dejar que se contagie de esa felicidad tan sencilla, pero plena.

Todo sería más fácil si fueran dos imanes de verdad. Sería perfecto si Eric se dejara llevar y no se resistiera tanto a la potente fuerza magnética que le impulsa hacia Fujishima.

Tal vez, en otro mundo, si él no fuera él, no le importaría demasiado recorrer esa distancia que le separa del pelirrojo y cogerle de la mano y no soltarle jamás.

En otro mundo.

Quizás.

Cierra un momento los ojos, pero lo único que consigue es que la melodiosa risa de Fujishima esté más viva que nunca.

_Él es mejor que tú._

Se clava las uñas en los antebrazos a través de la sudadera. Cada palabra susurrada  por la fría, cruel y jocosa voz de su _dueño_ es como una nueva herida, un nuevo golpe. Las cicatrices no serán visibles, pero son las más duraderas.

Sobre todo cuando su _dueño_ tiene razón.

Fujishima es increíble, tiene una bondad que no había visto en su vida y un espíritu revolucionario con unos tintes pacíficos que se muere por desentrañar. Cuando está a su lado, se siente mejor persona, se empapa de sus ganas de vivir y de su altruismo. Cuando están juntos, el tiempo vuela y cada día le cuesta más despedirse, aun cuando sepa que se verán al día siguiente.

Cuando Fujishima le sonríe – esa media sonrisa y la mirada cargada de sentimiento – siente que todo es posible.

Pero entonces, ocurre algo. Lo que sea, cualquier cosa. Un gesto, un olor o un sonido que termina desencadenando un torrente de recuerdos y sensaciones que le calan y le paralizan por completo. El pelirrojo se convierte en un borrón y tan solo queda él, con las cicatrices sangrando y la dolorosa realidad golpeándolo hasta dejarle sin aliento. Y entonces se aleja, se aleja todo lo que puede de él, porque Eric es una constante herida infectada y no debe dejar que Fujishima se contagie.

No se perdonaría jamás si el espíritu bondadoso e inocente del pelirrojo se quebrara en mil pedazos por su culpa.

Vuelve a abrir los ojos. Fujishima continúa riéndose con los demás miembros de Homra y Eric sigue allí, escondido en la esquina del sofá, queriéndole en silencio, a través de un periscopio, tras un cristal empañado.

Es mejor así. 

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> El Fujieric se merece mucho más amor, he dicho. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
